Unknown Studios
by Outside The Box
Summary: KH:CoM. Marluxia and the unknowns decide to monopolize the music industry. See how Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus turn 'nobodies' into 'somebodies'.
1. Turn Up the Volume

A/N: Spoilers for those who haven't played KH: CoM. Songs belong to their respective artists, I do not own anything here. If you have any songs you feel would be suitable for any of the Kingdom Hearts, FF, or Disney characters, feel free to drop a request.

* * *

Unknown Studios

Once upon a time, there was a young man named Marluxia began to muse about the empty state of his beloved castle, Oblivion. Despite the beautiful textiles of marble cascading in colors of pure white and a touch of sparkling blue, one must admit: the castle certainly was quite empty.

Do not get it wrong, Castle Oblivion was simply a marvelous site that caught an occasional, unfortunate traveler's attention. Although he had anchored about eighteen wooden sign of 'DO NOT ENTER' starting from the paths that divided, travelers still followed along the way.

Anyhow, the castle was certainly a boring place that lacked any furniture except for the masterpiece of architecture that graced every floor inside the mansion. Marluxia could recall on various occasions of Larxene demanding the place be filled with some color, none of the events ever made him too pleased.

The topic of the Keyblade master, Sora, arose on several occasions. But each time it did, it always ended the same way. Every one of them had a different plan and no one could get anything done. Even though he had allowed members of the Organization to stay at the castle whenever they liked, he was very bored. Something had to be done.

Therefore, he decided it was best to talk to his Superior about the dilemma. He was a very bored, young man who wanted more life added. Whether it was to taunt and mutilate the hearts of the stupid, ignorant travelers who paid absolutely no attention to the eighteen signs he anchored into the lovely, green grass, he was very bored and felt that his life was passing him by in a frolicking wasteland.

Something must be done about it, he exclaimed.

His Superior, of an unknown form, shape, or origin, nodded and dismissed him. It was the usual Marluxia. He was bored, frustrated, and disgruntled.

It was time he decided something had to be done. Marluxia sent out invitations to everyone that would have been involved in wrecking Sora and Riku's lives. They all met up peacefully but as bitter and disgruntled as he was. They, too, were bored. After watching Ansem spontaneously explode into oblivion, there was nothing left to watch for entertainment.

Axel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He was the mysterious one but like the rest of them, he was bored. Occasionally, he would look at his gloves as if there was a stain he had wanted to get rid of.

Then there was beautiful Larxene. He sometimes thought he should have made a move on her but she only appeared to be consumed by herself. She constantly carried a mirror with her to make sure her foundation was surely even.

Next, was Zexion who seemed to be suffering from ennui. Marluxia almost wanted to ask if he was traumatized but felt it may be too rude to. His blue hair seemed to suggest that he had just gotten out of bed. Unlike Larxene, Zexion must have forgot what a mirror was. Luckily, his complexion was smooth and void of any kinds of acne.

Following, was Vexen who constantly was trying to think of a new experiment. The travelers that wandered by were not entertaining, Vexen once said. One small dose of Heartless, and they ran away before he could do anything else. He, too, seemed that he wanted something to happen where he can run to and experiment some more.

Lastly, there was Lexaeus. Like Larxene was carrying her mirror, he carried a weight of a hundred pounds wherever he went. He said to Marluxia one time that he cared very much for his image leaving Marluxia only to pout that he could not lift as much as Lexaeus.

"Glad all of you could make it." Marluxia sighed.

"What is it? Is it that important you had to gather us here?" Zexion questioned. Marluxia could only shrug.

"We all agree it's been quite boring after Ansem had spontaneously combusted, do we agree?" he announced. They all nodded simultaneously. "We must do something else. Something else to get us all motivated. A new project!" Marluxia began to stroll around the room. "I have an idea. We can all form a company to produce music." He thought. "The worlds would love it and we'll make lots of money and be big time corporate businessmen. What say you?"

"Yeah, we get the idea, Marluxia. Who's going to buy any of the crap?" Axel smirked. Despite Axel's smirk, Larxene jumped from her seat with a brilliant idea.

"The worlds. We'll have lots of fans. Even better, this is a way we can lure Sora and Riku here. The fangirls will love it and the money will love us." Larxene winked. "We can even have some of us sing. The girls will love Axel."

"Really? I never thought I was that good-looking." Axel brought out a mirror. "I do look good." He grinned at his reflection.

"We need a name though." Zexion muttered calmly. "Does our Superior know about this?"

"He told me to go do whatever I want." Marluxia frowned. "I got a name though. Actually a list of them. We can call it 'The Organization'."

"No, too obvious." Lexaeus waved his hand that held the hundred pound weight. "How about Unknown Studios?"

"I like that one." Vexen mentioned without looking up.

"Vote?" Marluxia raised his hand. "Unknown Studios? Although I thought The Organization sounded much better." He sulked. They all raised their hands in agreement.

And so it began, the tale of the six bored unknowns building a music industry monopoly on all the worlds as we know of. The Unknown Studios would soon become an influence so great that not even Darkness can stand a chance.

Let the horror begin.


	2. Get With The Beat

Unknown Studios

Our next scene takes us to a place where Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked amiably in the open night grass. Suddenly, it was then where Chain of Memories should have begun where an unknown stood mysteriously in the path that lied ahead of Sora.

"Who are you?" Sora asked in bewilderment. "What do you want?" His Keyblade was revealed protectively.

The Unknown pointed mysteriously toward Sora and the vast open plains.

"What lies ahead is something you seek yet you must lose something dear in order to obtain it." Despite his creepy appearance, Sora remained determined to know who he was. After all, this unknown may lead him to find the King and Riku.

"What? What are you talking about?" the Keyblade master asked again.

"Do you desire to become a famous pop star?" the unknown crossed his arms firmly.

Dumbfounded by his question, Sora thought to himself about it. "Well, I'm not sure, really. Riku said when I sing, my voice sounded like a stranded cat." He shook his head. "What's the catch?"

"You must abandon all hopes of a peaceful life to become a universally renown celebrity." The unknown said hauntingly. "You will have lots of money."

Sora thought to himself about this hard. What would he gain? What would he lose? This was the perfect chance for him to be advertised all across the universe. Kairi and Riku would find him! They would all be proud and cheering for him backstage! He could imagine it.

"Sora! Sora! We love you, Sora!"

"I'll do it!" the Keyblade master boasted confidently. "My voice will capture the heart of millions!"

NEXT SETTING: CASTLE OBLIVION 1F

"Sora. What are we doing here?" Donald and Goofy asked sporadically.

"We're going to be stars." Sora jumped with excitement. "But I feel like Riku is here. Why is that?"

"Yeah. The King must be here too!"

Little did they know, a witch named Namine was getting into their memories to mix it up a little. Sora realized he was born into a musical family somewhere in the middle of Jamaica. He loved it down there with their drum bopping and their chugga-chugga dancing.

He met the unknown again who waited for him at the end of the hall. "Here is a card, Sora. This will help your voice grow stronger."

"What do I use this for?" Sora exclaimed. "And where's Donald and Goofy?" His two friends had suddenly vanished.

"That is the price of fame, Sora. You must give up your friends." The unknown answered in a spooky voice. "Here are your friends." The unknown tossed some more cards. "They'll help you train your voice to fame." He exclaimed. "Now, tell me, Sora, who are you and where are you from?" The unknown hoped desperately that Namine's memory mixing spells could give a lasting effect on Sora.

"My name is Sora and I'm from Jamaica!" The catastrophe was beginning to build up. "Will I get to sing songs?" Suddenly, the Keyblade master was transported elsewhere to a secret location although Chain of Memories would not have allowed that. "Who are you?" he pointed to the attractive blue-eyed unknown.

"I am Axel." The dramatic red-haired young man replied. "I will be your manager. You must be Sora, right?"

"Yes! I'm from Jamaica!"

"Good, good." He glanced at the boy. 'Marluxia is joking, right?' "First of all, we have to make music. Then, you act as your own shipper and deliver your CDs (or even ours) to the worlds you'll encounter. How does that sound? The more money you get, the more you'll be famous!"

"That's so awesome! So what's our first song?" Sora exclaimed again.

"Hmm..." Axel grinned. The Superior was going to love this one. "Larxene wrote some lyrics for you. It's called Ocean Avenue. Want to try it?"


	3. Heartless Idols

A/N: American Idol belongs to the people who made it. Everything else is a parody but doesn't severely affect the plot or whatever.

Almost Like An Idol?

Meanwhile...in "Another Side, Another Story" to Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, the nobodies decided to rebel against the real plot line, the plot line that the Superior, also known as Square-Enix, had set out for them to do. As the music industry was initiating its baby steps towards the monopoly they hoped to set out to be, Larxene, Zexion, and Vexen decided to get together and host a show to attract the other Keyblade master's attention.

Well, you see, Riku had awaken to the presence of emptiness. Somewhere in the vast emptiness of a hollow world of void, a voice spoke to Riku.

"I am the darkness. I am An—" And the wire was cut to the speaker. Although the nobodies had been waiting for Ansem to revive and create a drama which was worthy of watching and betting over, their new project was a great excitement they all could get around to.

Riku, the handsome Keyblade master with the little bit of darkness, the little bit of light, and the little bit of talent, walked down a lonely road and saw a sign at a fork that divided into two paths. However, the sign only pointed to one direction. There was no sign for the other. The flashing blue and white neon lights was a striking feature which caught his full attention.

"Hmm. It reads a 'Heartless Idol. A competition where potential Keyblade masters all over the universe can compete to be the master of Heartless.'" Although this should have flashed a red light in any one's mind, Riku found this to be entertaining and decided to head down the path it pointed. As Riku being Riku, he was always the competitive boy no matter where he was. The kids looked up to him before, the girls adored him long ago, and now they would tattoo his name to their bosoms.

When he had arrived, a cute Heartless shadow wobbled up to the Keyblade master to hand him his number. It made some noise and pointed to the doors to the large, grand theater that read 'Carnegie Hall'. Retrieving his mighty sword, the confident Riku entered where several white mushrooms jiggled to the delight of his arrival and led him backstage to where many other boys and girls of his age waited. Apparently, they all had wanted to become the Heartless Idols too.

All waited nervously as Riku wondered what on earth was going on. Perhaps they were to fight to the death. However, he remembered he did not notice any blood on the stage nor were any of their hearts stolen.

A really pretty girl came up to him and asked if he was going to compete as well. Riku nodded and was stunned by her beauty. He noticed too that the other boys in the competition were also in love with her.

"My name is Mary Sue. I'm going next. Wish me luck!" she giggled in the cutest way he had ever imagined as she pranced to the open stage. Other girls watched enviously as they wished they could be just like her. "Hi! I'm Mary Sue and I'm going to be your next Heartless Idol because I love music and I want to inspire people as music has inspired me!"

Riku peeked out at the stage where the beautiful girl would sing. Three people dressed in black cloaks gave a dazzled gaze toward the perfect embodiment of Mary Sue and were about to give a unanimous agreement before she was about to sing...that was, until she did.

The crowd was also amazed too although not all of the seats were filled.

"Oh, baby! I lo-ove you. You don't know how far, and I love you—"

"Unanimous, yes." Zexion clapped. "That is definitely our next Heartless Idol." Larxene was already gritting in jealously. "Next! Sakura!" Another girl with shiny hair went out. Riku's heart was filled with something greater than the darkness he had experienced. It was dread.

'This is a freaking singing contest! They're choosing a Heartless Idol over a singing contest!' Apparently, a fourth of the crowd were the Heartless. He learned quickly by the rebellious brother of Mary Sue that the judges place some of the scores by the level of excitement in the Heartless crowd. If you can woe them, you definitely hit the mark for the Heartless Idol.

"Oops! I did it again! I played with your heart! Got lost in the game!" Sakura tapped several times. "Oh baby, baby. Oops you think I'm in love. That I'm sent from abo-o-o-ove! I'm not that—"

"Good at this. Your show ends here." Vexen waved his hand irately. "Go home. Next!" Suddenly, Gary Stu pushed Riku out there as he stepped awkwardly toward the microphone. "Sing."

"Umm...I'm too sexy for my shirt?" Riku shrugged. The Heartless crowd seemed entirely unimpressed and in fact, booed Riku although he was connected to them by the previous darkness he was entrenched in.

Larxene, Vexen, and Zexion got together quickly to discuss of what to do with him.

"He is the one!" Vexen and Zexion convinced Larxene. The three returned and smiled in different ways.

"You make it through." Zexion waved his hand. "Next." Riku shrugged and walked away uncomfortably as the Heartless crowd jumped wildly in their seats and booed Riku some more.

Unfortunately, this was the beginning of Riku's side.


End file.
